Give Us a Status
by LunarGelfling45
Summary: Crime Sorcière came to visit Fairy Tail for a break in whipping out dark guilds. Mirajane decides to play matchmaker (again), but can she control her thoughts from a certain Dragon Slayer from revealing a friend's secret? Rated T for language & dirty thinking. One-shot! I don't own FT, if anyone's curious. R&R!


Mirajane needed _something_ to do besides being the cute bartender for Fairy Tail. She could try to hook up some of those ships she has in mind. Or help her little sis with her love life to finally get started. She tapped her nose with her pointer finger several times.

"Mira! Tankard me!" Macao shouted. Or not, you know, that's cool too.

"Coming right up!" she said in her most cheery voice, a smile plastered on her face. _Where's Kinana? I thought she was supposes to start her shift soon. They guild will get crowded soon with lunch hour rush. Wait, is that...?_ She stood a little straighter. She knows that symbol: Crime Sorcière. She saw at least 3 hooded figures sitting at a table way in the dark corner (not Gajeel's dark corner, he would've murdered them by now).

Mira brought over 3 tankards of beer & sat them down, noting who they were: Meredy, Midnight (who had his arm around her, hm…), & Richard (formally known as Hot-Eye, who sat on the opposite seat from them). "Evening you guys. What brings y'all here to Fairy Tail?"

"We all wanted a break. Plus, Jellal wanted to see someone." answered Midnight, before taking a sip of his beer.

"Is it who I think it is?" Mira now was fangirling in her head, trying to cool it.

"Ep! I know, right? Erik tells us Jellal can't stop thinking about her." Meredy sighed. "They are so perfect for each other. Back when it was just him, Ultear, & I, he would bring up Erza from time to time. Now, he won't say _anything_ , but good thing we have Erik." Both Meredy & Mira grew evil grins. It was just too perfect.

"He really should get out of our heads, though." commented Richard, "It isn't very lovely to eavesdrop on people's thoughts."

"Leave him alone. Maybe, it can be used to our advantage." Mira chimed in. Oh, the thoughts that ran through her head at that moment…

"Be gone, Demon." Midnight protested.

 _Fine, sick bastard._ She stuck her tongue out at him  & left. _Hm, I wonder if Midnight & Meredy are together…_

"No, they are just over friendly toward each other." Mira jumped, she didn't expect to hear that voice so suddenly.

"Oh! Erik! What a surprise." _Kinana is going to flip!_

"Why would she 'flip'?"

 _Riiiiight, forgot about that. This is gonna be hard…_ Mira thought. "She's just gonna be happy that you are here. That's all." She quickly offered him a tankard.

"If you know any better, you'll spill." Cobra snatched the tankard & started to down it.

 _You're making me cry._

"Good. Now spill."

 _Fuck you. I ain't saying or thinking anything about Kinana. You ain't taking anything from me. You can go shove a dick up your ass & jump off a cliff after-_

"Whoa! Ok, you can stop there. What's wrong with Kinana? By the way, you can go screw yourself instead of insulting me. Shut up, Salamander!" Apparently, Natsu had thought of something nasty as well.

"Nothing's wrong with her." _She just misses you, like, a lot. It's kinda cute how- Screw you! Get out of my head, bastard! Why do you give two-shits about her anyway?! You don't care about anybody but that snake of yours!_

"Shut the hell up!" Cobra covered his ears. "You don't have to scream so loud. No wonder you're a demon. & don't you _ever_ ," he points a finger at her, "make fun of Cubellios ever again. She's an angel." He started to walk away, without the tankard, to sulk in a booth, maybe take a nap.

 _& Sorano isn't? Haha! Is this the same guy Kinana was telling me about?_

"I said, 'shut up' already, bitch! & Sorano is anything but!"

 _Sorry, not sorry._

"Mira-san! I'm sorry I'm a little late! Please forgive me." Kinana had just ran in, going behind the bar counter, panting from her run. "I kinda slept in."

"That's ok. Could you deliver this pint to that guy in the booth over there?" Mira asked innocently.

"Sure! No prob, Mira-san!"

~:~:~

Kinana really had slept in, on accident.

As she walks closer to the guy in the booth, she can't help but think Mira is planning something big. Something mischievous. Great, she was never going to sleep in again, not ever in her life. She wonders if she ever slept in before she transformed back into a human.

"Here's your drink." Kinana couldn't see who person was, because the person hid behind the hood of the cloak.

The person jumped. "Damn, I still can't hear you…" Definitely a guy she knew. & she chuckled, remembering the last time they met.

"Erik! It's been a long time. What brings you here to Fairy Tail?" she asked as she sat opposite him.

Erik took off his hood for a split second to readjust it so only she could see his whole face. "Nothing much. Taking a break. Jellal wanted to see Erza for a while before we leave town again."

"Oh." was the only thing she could reply.

"You haven't gained much of your memory, have you?"

"Not much." She sighed. She really wanted to remember something besides the shooting star promise. She was glad that he kept it. Although she would get some snippets now & then, not in great detail, but something or other. "I've learned how to control my Take-Over Magic a bit. But I'm still not stable enough."

"Oh. That's too bad. Ya coulda should me something." He was at a loss for words too. What do you say to someone you hadn't seen in a year or so? & before that, 7 years ago in the form of a snake? You can't talk to a human you would a snake, could you? He still can't hear a thing she's thinking about. Not much anyway…

"Um, I did just start my shift. & I think Mira is mad at me for being late. I should get back to work." Kinana started to get up.

Cobra reached out & grabbed her wrist. "No!" She looked back at him, confused. "I mean, go ahead. I'll be here when you're done."

She looked at Mira, who was cleaning some glasses behind the bar counter & talking to fellow guild members. "Did you want me to stay?"

"Mira won't mind. She knows we… talk to each other." Cobra was getting so flustered, he didn't know what to do. He can't go off of thoughts to keep things smooth. _Wow, I depend way too much on heart voices. Maybe now would be a good time to try to not use it for once._ he thought.

"Ah. I'll stay then." She sat back down. They didn't even realize that Cobra was still holding onto her wrist. _A little boy with dirty maroon hair was petting under her chin, grinning at her._ Huh? Kinana shook her head. Cobra took notice of this.

"So you do remember something." It wasn't a question. He saw it too.

"I guess?"

"First time I saw ya. Little thing you were." He smiled at the memory. "Only friend I ever gained at that place."

"I'm glad that I could be one." Friends. That's it. They were just friends, even back then. She smiled. Nothing could ruin this moment she thought.

 _She was staring out at a waterfall._ What's this? Another memory? So soon after the last one? She felt something rub against the back of her hand. She saw that it was Cobra's thumb. When he realized this as well, he took his hand away, a little blush coming to his cheeks. She giggled.

"Sh-shut up!"

 _She was still curled up in the grass as she waited for something to happen. All of a sudden, a man popped out of the water, shaking the excess water off his face & maroon hair, which had become even spiker since she first saw him. She didn't blush or shy away. It was normal to see her master shirtless like that._

 _The man turned to look at her, his purple eyes shone with relaxation. "Come on in, Cubellios! The water's fine!" She slithered her way into the water._

Kinana gave off a little shriek. Why did she just remember that? She looked at Cobra to see if he noticed. Yeah, he did.

"Erik? Please tell me that was the only time _that_ happened?" she asked nervously.

"Aaaah…" he chose not to answer that. Kinana just hid behind her hands, not daring to look at him. _I'm gonna die of embarrassment. He wasn't just shirtless. Why did I have to remember that? & now of all times?_ she thought.

"I don't think you'll die." Cobra answered, kinda monotone like. "Finally! Not only your sweet voice, but your thoughts too."

"Happy man, huh?"

"Yes. I only did ever want to hear your voice. Now I can. Too bad I leave tomorrow…" he sighed.

"KINANA! Come here! The house is filling up quick, & need your help!" Mira shouted. _I'm dead._

"You might be, with the way she's still thinking."

"Don't remind me." She stood up. "Um, I'm going to try to forget about that last memory. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah… I don't mind you not remembering that one…"

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Kinana saw Cobra nod once & she left to do her shift.

~:~:~

Erik sat there, staring at Kinana while she did her shift. He heard many thoughts, but no more from her. Oh, but he heard plenty from Mira alright.

 _I wonder if I interrupted something when I called Kinana over to do her work a while ago. She seems flustered. I guess I would be too if I were-_ Mira shot Cobra a glance. _I wonder if he is in my head right now. Or if he even has a choice on who he listens too. Stalker. Fucking bastard needs to go die in a ditch. Then again, I can't let that happen. Kinana needs him. Shut up Mira! What are you doing?_

He tried to tune out after that comment. But not with her yelling like that. Shit, it wasn't the first time someone hated his guts because of his abilities, but damn that woman did _not_ like him, _at all_. He took a long sip from his now 4th tankard.

 _I must admit he is kinda cute, with his pointed ears & the scar is just sexy. No, that's not the right word. Bad-ass sexy! Yeah, that's it, I think. I wonder if he is into Kinana. They would be cute together. She picked well._  
He spat his drink out across his table. If someone were sitting across from him, they'd be soaked in beer.

 _Why would he waste such good beer?_ He heard a groan from a girl sitting crisscross-applesauce on a table. Uh, Cana, right. The always-drunken one. _He should know better than to drink it if he's just going to puke it up. Why can't men hold their liquor?_

He was so tempted to flip her off. But he held his tongue (& finger) to himself. He had other matters to think about. Where did Mira get _that_ from?! H-he can't like Kinana that way! There's no way it could work out, with his travels  & what-nots. He's also an ex-criminal & she's an innocent angel. They might have been good friends way back when, & even trying to work something out now, but she wouldn't want to _date_ him. No way… She can't like him that way, no matter what he feels toward her… He didn't deserve her…

 _Why must people be so dense? All these different couples & they don't even realize that they like each other… I can so tell that Gajeel & Levy soooo like each other. & Natsu & Lucy? Please, one of those nights will be romantic for them, guaranteed! & What about Romeo & Wendy?! They look so cute together now. But I can't wait till they finally start dating &-_

"Shut up! Stop it!" he shouted, getting up & leaving the guild hall. He walked outside; it was raining. _Perfect, just fucking perfect!_ he thought as he walked aimlessly around town. He heard splashing behind him. He sighed  & turned around. It was Kinana.

"Erik, what was that about?" she ran into him, hugging around his waist. He took the impact with an "Oof!"

"Ah, nothing. I was getting sick of the demon naming ships in her head. It got annoying." he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't have to go out of the guild, though."

"Your guild's too loud." he stated clearly.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered. If he wasn't a Dragon Slayer, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have heard that.

"I leave in the morning. You know that."

Kinana looked up at Cobra. She looked sad. _All my fault._ he frowned. "I-I know that. I meant, don't leave me forever. I need you. Your my… your my best friend."

The rain continued to pour down on them, standing in the empty street. "Your best friend?"

"Yes, I considered you a fr-friend." she seemed to be tearing up. If only he could hear her at this moment.

Cobra… wanted to try something. "Ok, we're friends still. I never doubted that we were anything less." He gave a quick peck to her forehead. She grinned.

"I remember you doing that a couple of times when it was just us. You know, when I was a snake." she said too quickly. "Wait, anything less?"

"You know, never did I think of us as acquaintances or, please forbid, enemies."

"What about…" she bit her lower lip before continuing on, "Anything more?"

She was still looking into his purple eye as he stared at her green ones. "… Uh, how about we go get something to eat? Know any good places around here?" he did notice the small frown before regaining the grin on her face.

"Yes, I do know a good place." They let go of each other before holding hands, walking down the street.

They walked in a few moments of silences before he stopped them. "I know what I've been thinking about us, & I have my answer to your question. But this job that my guild is about to do is very dangerous, & I don't know when we'll back." It was the truth. Now, did Kinana believe it?

"It's ok. I understand." she looked away. "I was just curious, that's all."

He nodded once. Yeah, after the trip is over, he would tell her how he feels about her. & maybe she'll reveal her feelings too. He turned her chin towards him & leaned forward a bit. She seemed to freeze. But he retreated, grabbed her hand & continued walking. _Another time._ he reasoned.

 _Was he going to kiss me?_ He kept his mouth shut. _H-he likes me? Did Mira tell him? What if he just pities me?_

"If you ever think that again, you'll be sorry." Cover blown.

She froze on the spot again. "Think what?"

"I don't pity you. I-I was-" he shook his head. They continued walking. "What did you think Mira spilled?"

"Nothing. It's not important. Can we just drop the subject?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight? I didn't get a hotel room."

"I-I don't see why not. You can have the couch."

"Mm, thanks. For now, let's just hang & have some fun. K?"

"K!"

~:~:~

In the morning at the crack of dawn, Cobra woke up. He was too use to waking up this early to go back to sleep. He had slept on Kinana's couch in the living room. He stretched & went to see if Kinana was awake yet. She wasn't. She was still soundlessly asleep in her room. He crawled into her bed & hugged around her waist from behind, pulling her close.

"Mm, Erik…" she muttered.

"Cubellios…" he couldn't help what he did next; it just felt natural to him. He kissed her neck. He actually was starting to fall back asleep, right in her bed with her in his arms. "Love you."

"Love you too." He froze, eyes shooting open. He didn't mean to say that yet, it just slipped out. & she's still asleep! It might be true what he said, but she could've said that to anyone. She's still dreaming, for crying out-loud! "Erik…" She seemed to snuggle closer to his warmth. Well, that's that.

"Ssh, go back to sleep, Cubellios. A few more hours." He had to go find the others soon, but he would risk a few minutes more, just so he could feel her in his arms a little longer.

"Erik! How long have you been in here for?" Kinana bolted right up. Cobra still had his arm around her waist.

"Not long. A few minutes."

"You can't be in my bed! It's not right. Pl-please get off my bed." She had a heavy blush on her cheeks. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. At least she wore an oversized shirt & underwear, & only she was under the covers.

"Nah, Just a few more minutes. & no, I'm not turning into Salamander." He was comfortably laying just how he was, not moving an inch & eyes closed (well, eye, since his right is forever closed), even with Kinana sitting there looking dumb-founded.

"Um…"

"Say you love me, again."

"I- What?"

"You heard me."

"I do love you, but-"

He grinned, & she saw it alright. "I love you too, Kinana." She somehow turned even redder.

She finally sighed. "You have to get ready, if you don't want to be late."

"Meh."

"I'll kiss you good-bye if you do get ready."

He was gone in a flash. She giggled to herself, getting out of bed herself. _Maybe I could get use to this… Yeah, except he sleeps the whole night, not just to cuddle in the mornings. Cuddle all night! That'd be nice… But it'll have to wait._

"I will gladly do so when I get back!" he shouted from the living room. Yup, she can wait. She had no doubt that she had slept with him before ( _n-not like that!_ ), when she was a snake. But she'll wait for him. She had for a long time. She can wait a little longer she reasoned.

Her only question now is: what's their status now? As she watched Crime Sorcière walk away from the guild, this was her thought. But she can ask him when they get back.

Mira saw the look that Kinana had. It read that something had happened. Something good that's worth to gossip. & she was going to have a fun time fishing out that information later. _Hehe!_

~:~:~

 **Yup! So, that's that! There really should be more Cobra & Kinana stories out there, though, so I was like "Why not?". I really just wanted another story out there that I wrote. & this came to mind. Let's just say I tend to fangirl over these two… Like really mad/crazy (if ya want the reason, check my profile if you haven't already). I may do another one for them, but if ya read my profile some time ago, you know that I chicken out sometimes… I don't know… this story feels rushed to me… R&R & give me your honest opinion, please! Don't hold back. I'm stronger than I look (like you know what I even look like... :P just trust me on this). Until next time (maybe…)**

 **-{LG45}**


End file.
